Rumors
by Shadow of an Echo
Summary: Canada has a secret. The rarity of someone noticing him has caused a certain, how do I say this, side effect. He taps into his French side and shows the person who sees him the best time of their lives. Someday, somehow, he will get people to remember him, but in the meantime this life isn't so bad. Yaoi and het pairings, with brotherly America and supportive France and England.


Rumors

Shadow of an Echo

Summary: Canada has a secret. The rarity of someone noticing him has caused a certain, how do I say this, side effect. He taps into his French side and shows the person who sees him the best time of their lives. There are benefits to being sweet and gentle after all.

Disclaimer: I do own Hetalia, this story is written purely for entertainment and I am making no money off of it.

Warnings: Yaoi with multiple pairings, not overly graphic but there is some smut. Also I mention several activities that are not recommended for normal humans. I just find them interesting to write and I'm by no means saying everyone should go out and try it. This is for fun people, and I think Nations have weaknesses and vices just like us.

A/N: This story is a sort of off-shoot of my other Hetalia story Breath of Life. No you do not need to read that to understand. What connects the two is a list of encounters Canada has had in the past with other nations. I decided to see what would happen if I wrote out some of the scenarios.

Ps. I'm one of those authors that sees Vinland as an early name for the same avatar that is called Canada now, so for the purposes of my story Canada is the older brother. America is still protective of him, but that's just his personality. Another thing I should mention is I can't write accents to save my life. I'd rather keep it standard English than butcher something and upset a reader.

Chapter One

Can You See Me Now

Canada sat staring out the opened window of the hotel room he shared with his brother at the glittering lights that was New York's night life. Smoke from the lit cigarette in his hand drifted out with the light breeze in a hazy cloud of gray.

He didn't often smoke, he saved it for occasions like this where he just wanted to sit and think for a while. It gave him something to do with his hands and Nations didn't have the health risks addictions had on normal humans. Though their population's habits could influence them, it was easier for the Avatars to get intoxicated on a substance common among their people.

Just as he was tipping the first bit of ash into the mostly empty soda can he used as an ashtray he heard the faint beep of the key reader outside the door followed quickly by his brother entering.

America was never quiet, even when he wasn't excited he exuded a strong presence and walked with a heavy confident gait. Most of the time Canada would feel a stab of envy when his super powered brother entered a room and all eyes were drawn to him; but tonight he was merely contemplative as he heard a sigh and more footsteps until America was sitting on the opposite side of the window seat looking him over with a small amount of worry mixed in with curiosity.

"Who was it this time?" Even his voice was strong, though it was steady in the quiet of the night. America was a lot calmer when it was just the two of them, meeting other Nations was the only truly guaranteed way of getting him overexcited.

Canada glanced over briefly before turning back to enjoy the view. "Ukraine." He answered eventually.

America stole a cigarette from the open pack between them before replying, "Does Russia know?" He was no longer surprised at some of the more unusual names his brother answered that particular question with.

Tossing his lighter to America after the expectant look directed at him he answered with a shrug, "I don't know. He might. If he has a problem with it though it would make him a bit of a hypocrite. I'm more concerned about Belarus finding out." That would be the case for his time with ether Russia or Ukraine.

America winced and shuddered, "I don't know what is more worrying, that you had something going on with Russia or the extreme likely hood of maiming at the end of Belarus' knives."

"You know we've had the discussion about you and priorities before, and I do believe this is another example of that eh. I don't think me sleeping with Russia is even on the same level as Belarus coming after me in a rage." Canada pointed out, sliding the makeshift ashtray closer to America.

Another wince from America, "It's bad enough I know it happened in the first place, I don't need to hear about it again." He protested.

"You're the one who's so curious you always ask me about this kind of thing," Canada reminded.

The slightly younger nation shrugged, "What can I say? It's interesting most of the time. I have no idea how people still don't notice you with the list of names I've heard from you."

Swiveling his head away from the window to shoot a violet toned glare at his brother made America duck in apology. That particular reaction was reserved for Canada, and occasionally England or France depending on the context. "You know perfectly well what happens. I am only noticed for a short period of time, even if we get… uh close, it never lasts long. I make the most of the opportunity because it's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Well that, and the fact you have far more influence from France than I do," America responded with a chuckle.

"Oui I do," Canada decided to throw in the French just to mess with America, though he knew his brother could speak it naturally with the Cajun and Creole influence in the south of his country. No matter if a Nation could understand the new language it was still jarring to switch rapidly between them.

Funnily enough both of their accents had a tendency to make France twitch much like England did with their forms of English.

"Does he know you get around almost as much as he does?" America was indeed very curious about this particular side of his brother. Most of the time Canada faded into the background, to hear about this was a source of relief for America since he knew exactly how much being ignored affected his brother.

Canada scoffed, "I'm not even close to him yet. Aside from that yes he knows about me, who do you think gave me advice on how to 'take care' of people in the first place?"

Yep Canada could pull off snark as well as any of them, too bad it wasn't heard more. "Do I even want to know how he taught you?" America asked, voice tinged in dread.

"You know me, and you know him; why don't you just connect the dots?" Really it should have been obvious. "Plus you can't say anything against it, I know about you and England."

He knew he'd hit the nail on the head when America's neck burned red, using an excuse of flicking more ash into the can to avoid looking at Canada for a bit. "How do you know about that?"

"Didn't you ever realize how much being unnoticed can help with information gathering eh?" Canada was almost smug about this. "I know quite a few things about the other countries they might not want outsiders to figure out."

"Whoa, you're a spy?" Unfortunately Canada had managed to stumble on one of the topics that would revert America to the level of a five year old on a sugar rush no matter who was around him.

At least after 400 odd years, Canada was used to the hyper phases his brother went through on a regular basis. "You didn't think I wouldn't learn how to take advantage of being invisible after so long did you? It's annoying most of the time yes, but there is some good in it." He explained calmly.

America's eyes were nearly glittering with excitement, and Canada was half wondering how he was still managing to sit still with the amount of energy he was throwing off. "What else have you figured out?"

"Uh, America I can't tell you, not about other countries at least. I am not going to be the cause of another international incident. Just remember if something like that were to happen they'd forget about me and come after you!" He warned, it was bad enough he had learned sensitive things about them in the first place he didn't need to make it worse by telling his loud mouth of a brother.

America looked contrite for a moment before flashing him the dreaded puppy dog eyes of doom, "Could you at least tell me something funny about England or France?"

"Let me guess, you want blackmail?" Canada responded dryly, he was mostly immune to that look from seeing it so many times.

"…Is it bad if I say yes?" He admitted sheepishly.

Canada shook his head and smiled softly at America's predictability, "I might be able to come up with something." He confessed, "But I want something from you first!"

"Lay it on me bro!" America was fidgeting now, but it had to be nearly killing him to not leap around the room. As it was Canada was a touch concerned about his excitable movements when hot ash threatened to fall from the tip of his cigarette.

America may have specially requested this hotel allow smoking for the length of the World Conference to help foreign nations feel more comfortable, but Canada didn't think leaving scorch marks was a good way of repaying the favor.

"Be careful America!" He chastised first before actually answering him, "I want you to talk to me at the conference tomorrow, and I don't mean at breaks I literally mean during. People notice me more if we are talking with each other, at least then they know there probably isn't two of you and have a better chance of remembering me."

"Ukraine wasn't enough?" It was America's turn to tease, but he was thwarted when Canada just took another drag and waited. "Fine, whatever, I'll talk to you not like it's a big deal." He caved.

Canada's mumbled, "It's a big deal to me," Took a little wind out of his sails, but his smile was quickly brought back full force.

"So tell me! What do you know about them?" If America had a tail it would be wagging.

"You know how England is always saying how much he hates France, and refuses to admit they are alike in any way?" He barely waited for a nod to continue, that was kind of obvious, "Apparently there was a time when all England wanted to do was imitate France, to the point of trying to grow his hair out. According to France it looked like a caterpillar and a hedgehog were fighting on his head."

In between guffaws of laughter America managed to choke out, "France told you that?"

"Nope, he was messing with England, they just forgot I was in the room." That had been one of the more amusing secrets he had dug up.

And maybe it was petty, but if America came up with a way to tease England about it –something Canada didn't have much doubt in- it would be a bit of payback for all the times England forgot his name.

Canada was sweet and gentle most of the time, but passive aggressiveness was a specialty of his.

"About tomorrow, what do you want us to talk about? Just make something up or did you have something specific in mind?" America was steadily calming down again, the comforting atmosphere around them helping to mellow him out. In relaxing America realized he owed his brother for that piece of blackmail gold.

Canada thought about it for a moment, before an idea struck him, "There is a range nearby isn't there?" They were in New York there had to be _something_ suitable around them.

"Yeah, want to go?" America hadn't gone down to a range for a while might be fun to try it out again.

"I think we should go, we'll plan it tomorrow that way if others want to come they can," Canada decided.

America's eyes narrowed, but his tone was teasing when he responded, "You just want to show off don't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Two could play that game, Canada spoke as sweetly as he could and that was quite a bit considering who he was.

"Would you still think like that if Finland comes?" America might be teasing but he was honestly interested in the answer.

Okay, Canada had spent far too much time with Russia, that smile was a mirror image of him, "Just means I have a challenge."

America laughed heartily, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the shy one?"

"I'm not shy, just quiet." Canada protested, but his smile had yet to fade. "You'd be quiet too if half the animals in your land could kill a person if they are spooked."

"That's nothing on Australia," America pointed out, he was convinced their half-brother had goldfish capable of eating someone. "And he is almost as loud as me."

"Well Australia has a death wish," Canada responded with all seriousness. "Though it is nice to hear you admit you're a loud mouth."

"Hey!" America protested, "That isn't what I meant."

More chuckling from the northern nation, "Sounded like it to me."

"Have you been spending time with England again? You sound like him." America accused.

"Not recently," Canada replied, "And why is sounding like England a bad thing? You don't seem to have a problem with it if it's coming from the source."

Yep, America was blushing again, "That's different!"

"Pray tell, how is it different?" Curiosity was not a trait exclusive to America.

"Well, ah," He stuttered, "It just is!" He finished with a confident tone, but Canada didn't miss the fact his neck was still pink with a blush.

In a moment of pity he dropped the topic, stamping the last of the flame from the stub of his cigarette. America had already done so, and the two of them contemplated the rest of the pack.

"Should we?" America finally asked.

Canada shrugged, "England and France smoke more than us. I think one more then bed, we don't need to have your asthma getting too irritated."

Addictions didn't really hurt Nations, but pollution did. Any country with large cities that gave off excessive air pollution could develop a variety of breathing problems. Same for water and soil, though those caused different issues.

America suffered from several adverse effects, but he powered through them arguably the best of the countries with problems. Many other nations suspected he had them, but only those really close to him knew what all of them were and to what extent they affected him. He wouldn't get over his issues until the junk in the environment was cleaned up.

The brothers grew quiet then, relaxing in each other's company. No matter their differences they did get along well. It showed in them having the longest unguarded border in the world even through their occasional squabbles.

In the middle of his second cigarette Canada felt a nudge against his leg, and looked down to find Kumajiro staring up at him with big brown eyes, "Food?" The bear asked, making America shiver a bit while Canada pulled himself up to take care of his furry friend.

"I still don't know how that bear can talk, it's kind of creepy," America admitted.

Patting Kuma on the head and leaving him to his dinner Canada came back over to the window ledge, "Do you want to know why he can talk? You might not believe me." He decided to offer, knowing that little fact had been driving his brother insane for a while now. America was quite strong in a lot of ways, but supernatural stuff freaked him out.

"Yeah, I want to know," America admitted.

"It's because of England. After I was brought into the empire away from France's control I was so upset he didn't know what to do for me. I wouldn't sleep, and barely ate. He noticed the only thing that managed to make me smile was being outside running wild. He looked around for a few days to find the right thing to help me, and he eventually stumbled over Kuma. As you can probably tell, he isn't like other polar bears. He has a mutation that stunted his growth, with his size he couldn't hunt very well and was very sick when England found him. He brought him back to our cabin and fixed him up, plus adding a special charm to him. When I got back from one of my hikes he was sitting next to England's chair and straight away said hello." Canada explained the whole story to America for the first time.

"Wait, you're trying to tell me it was some kind of spell?" Yeah America was freaking out, but it wasn't anything Canada hadn't expected.

"Yep," Canada might have been enjoying seeing his tough brother reduced to trembling, "England isn't the only one to do it either. Norway did the same for Iceland's puffin." That was another little thing he had dug up while watching people and he thought it was really sweet of the older Nordic.

"That magic stuff is real?" America was twitching now, and Canada guessed he was wondering if he should go talk to England himself. That's what Canada would do if confronted with something that big about France or England so wasn't that far of a stretch to think it was the same for America.

"Of course it is," Canada insisted. "He has magic, Russia just interrupts him all the time."

"You really believe this don't you?" America realized, slumping back against the wall behind him.

"I have all the proof I need in Kuma. England might mix us up, but he did take care of me when I was little. Having Kuma really helped get over losing France." Canada explained, going gently to help save America's nerves. Messing with him was fun, but they did kind of need him functional for the world meeting the next day, they certainly didn't need a repeat of the giant superhero fiasco.

Silence once again fell over them, Canada enjoying the fact America was quiet because he was thinking. He was willing to bet most of the European countries didn't believe America was capable of thinking about anything besides food and heroism.

Soon they were both ready for bed, stripping down to undershirts and boxers they went to their respective beds to get some sleep. A few seconds after scooting under the covers Canada felt the familiar weight of Kumajiro leaping up onto the bed and laying down next to him.

Just when he was about to fall asleep America's voice broke the silence, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," He mumbled, voice muffled by the soft pillow.

"About tomorrow, who are you trying to impress?" America would always be worried over his brother. The game he played was interesting yes, but he couldn't help but think Canada was opening himself up to worse pain then he felt when he was ignored.

"Not sure, just kinda want to be seen for what I can do for once." Canada admitted. "I don't know who is coming so can't really plan anything beyond that." He understood America's concerns, he really did, but sometimes he needed to just feel close to someone.

America was only silent for a few seconds before he spoke again, "Okay, so anyone you'd like to be there?"

Pulling his head off the pillow Canada turned to glare at America, "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your brother and it's not like this is the first time." Okay, was America using logic at this time of the night? He'd better check the news tomorrow for signs of the apocalypse.

"Well, I wouldn't mind Finland if Sweden wouldn't try to kill me. Also it's been awhile since I've spent time with Romano." Canada dropped back down, waiting for the fallout.

He wasn't disappointed, "What the Hell!?"

"Be quiet, other people in this hotel are probably sleeping," Despite the sudden silence he could still feel America's glare, "What? You asked. Just being honest."

"Never would have thought those two would come up," America was almost accusing.

Now it was Canada's turn to get irritated. "Would you prefer I go see Russia? Or maybe Netherlands? I've been meaning to see him again for a while. I like Finland, he's strong and always kind, plus the way he fights is amazing. You probably wouldn't expect that from him but he has come against Russia and survived. Romano is interesting. He isn't as easy to approach as North Italy, but it's worth the effort. With everyone treating Veneziano so much better than him, well except for Spain, he gets as tired of it as I do when I'm ignored. We have a lot in common actually. Prussia, Romano, and I have had quite a few conversations about those kinds of things."

"Wait, Prussia?" America was glomming onto the safer part of his speech to comment on. "What does he have to do with you two? He is always bringing attention to himself."

"Yes he does, but do you have any idea how galling it must be to go from being one of the stronger Avatars to being only half of one nation? Even that has been taken from him now. Yeah he gets along with the two of us. When you have been forgotten despite having your own strength you tend to notice the people others don't." With that he turned over and ignored anything else his brother had to say.

That night passed quickly and sooner than the North American brothers would like their alarms were going off. There wasn't much opportunity for talk in the rush of showering, changing, and attempting to get some breakfast before the meeting.

They rushed out still adjusting ties, with Canada scooping up Kumajiro before he could get trampled.

Unfortunately they still arrived about five minutes late and it was one of the few times Canada was happy about his invisibility as England's glare and cutting remarks were reserved for America while he slipped quietly into the open seat between France and America. England was on the other side of his brother.

Too bad there was a chuckle and a French accented voice coming from next to him, "I saw that mon chou. Don't pick up too many bad habits from Amerique."

Canada sighed, "Of all times to be remembered." He grumbled.

"Someday, you will be seen," France was indeed one of the very small number of countries that recognized him more often than not. He usually managed to say something to help keep him from going insane.

"America and I are going shooting later, you want to come?" While he had France's attention he might as well start drumming up interest.

France thought about it for a few seconds, "I don't think so, not really my thing. You probably knew that, so I'm guessing you want me to talk to Spain and Romano, I can do that."

"Thank you," Canada replied sincerely, he'd been correct in guessing France could help get the message circulating even before America and him talked about it.

"Should I be worried for the one you're after?" They kept talking lowly despite the fact Germany had called for order and started getting the meeting on track.

This was France he could show a little of himself around him, so he smirked a bit. "Depends on what you mean by worry?"

France earned odd looks when he chuckled in the middle of a presentation, head turned towards what most people thought was empty air although he did see America raise an eyebrow in question. Nice to know not everyone forgot his Canada. "Leave some of them for me," He teased after collecting himself.

"Oh please, you draw most of the attention," Canada reminded, but he was smiling despite himself.

"Maybe for now, but I do think you're catching up," With that France went back to at least pretending to follow along with Estonia's presentation, Canada following suite.

Several countries gave their presentations before it was his brother's turn to talk. Canada wondered if he was a horrible brother for laughing when the other countries groaned at seeing America practically bouncing in his seat.

Canada mostly tuned him out, well until he noticed America trying to hide a cough here or there through his speech. The weight of England's stare was back on his brother, and France even looked concerned.

Nation's didn't get sick very often and he was fine the day before, so America coughing was enough to get close Nations a bit worried about him.

Despite that though, America remembered his promise, and at the tail end of his speech he suddenly wrapped his arm around Canada while saying, "My bro and I will be hitting a shooting range after the meeting. Anyone is welcome. When did you want to go Canada?"

On Canada's part he was a little shocked, America was going beyond what he thought would happen by using his name and physical contact to enhance the chances of people seeing him. In fact several nations were blinking rapidly in confusion at the Canadian apparently appearing out of thin air. Those he had romanced before had looks of dawning recognition as his presence was increased allowing them to remember their time together.

He shook himself a bit and answered the question, "Would right after the meeting be too soon?"

"Might want to give people a chance to grab their gun," America advised. "I'd say maybe an hour or two."

"Works for me," Canada admitted, feeling a little gratified that people were still following the conversation. They were actually seeing him!

America was the one to address everyone though, "All right you heard us, anyone who wants to come should meet us in the lobby of the hotel two hours after we finish up here. I'll take us to the range afterwards."

With that finished America removed his arm, and there was a breakout of sound as Nations started discussing whether to go or not.

Needless to say it was difficult for Germany to regain order, and the meeting ended up being cut short when even he realized people were too distracted to take in anything further. An active betting pool started up about who the best would end up being, even nations not going to the range were putting money up.

France and America hid their grins, while England slid up to Denmark to place a bet. The three of them knew one thing the others didn't and it could make England a very happy nation should things work out the way they expected.

"Come on, we need to get ready," America urged dragging Canada from the room, though that didn't last long. Canada was excited enough he actually overtook his brother and was the first to reach their room.

Nations didn't travel without a weapon. Years of war had made it so all of them felt unsafe without one. Every single one of them had permits issued from their governments allowing them to carry theirs on airplanes, preferably out of sight so other passengers were not upset. Those permits were recognized by all countries, and were only given out to the Avatars.

For younger nations the default was a handgun, small and easy to carry while packing a punch. The older ones eventually followed the trend for the most part, Russia and his pipe as well as Belarus and her knives were glaring exceptions to that.

That meant any nation coming to the range would have their own gun, the familiarity of their weapon evening the playing field compared to someone who borrowed one.

Canada watched with a bit of envy as America pulled out a carved wooden box, inside it a lining of velvet cushioned an old fashioned ivory handled Colt pistol. Colt had come to Canada, and that's the gun he possessed, but there was nothing like seeing the original lovingly taken care of by his brother since the days of the Wild West.

After checking to make sure everything was in order, they loaded up with boxes of ammo, which in America's case were special ordered. He could make his own bullets, but hadn't had the time recently to indulge in the activity.

When they got downstairs a few countries had beaten them. Switzerland hadn't needed to get anything as he always had a gun on his person at all times. Liechtenstein was standing dutifully beside him, but they were surprised to see a holstered gun in her hands too. They had never seen her shoot but with a brother like Switzerland they knew better than to underestimate her. Besides those two Prussia was there, and by the looks of it he had dragged Germany down with him.

The albino was the first to spot the North American brothers. He bounded over to them, making Germany roll his eyes but Canada enjoyed his enthusiasm. "Nice job at the meeting. Didja plan it?" He looked between the two of them, America having a sudden epiphany that Prussia could see his brother without America intentionally forcing the issue.

"Yeah we did," Canada admitted before his brother could. "You think a lot of people might come?"

"Probably," Prussia guessed, "We haven't had a chance to compare ourselves lately. It would be nice to do it when we aren't in a war for once. Not to mention we need a witness to distribute the money from the betting pool."

"Any surprises in the betting yet?" America broke in, it seemed like the Prussian knew what was going on.

"It's dead even between Finland and Switzerland for the most money put up, but you and West have quite a bit placed on you too. There are a few votes for South Italy thrown in. There are no bets on Russia, he only brought his pipe so he won't be shooting, but I think one of the Baltics is in the running I don't know which one though." Prussia divulged.

"What about you?" Seemed odd the slightly narcissistic ex-nation wouldn't include himself in the list.

Prussia rolled his eyes and shook his head hearing what America asked of him, "Didn't you notice a trend in the betting?"

"Not really," America admitted, "Sounded random to me."

"The countries at the top of the running are the ones that have fought multiple wars with guns, and kept using them no matter what their nation was doing. Us older ones who did most of our fighting with blades and arrows are not as accurate." He confessed, only surprising America, as Canada had already known about the slight oddity when it came to the eldest of them.

Prussia continued on without letting either brother comment, "I know for me I never really liked guns. Too, how do I put this, impersonal? I think it was fairer with swords, you had to get up close and was more about skill than who makes the luckier shot. I know it's the same for Spain, but France didn't like fighting in general. He could do it, but he didn't like it, especially after Jeanne." No one needed enlightening that he was referring to the Jeanne D'Arc episode in France and England's history. It was still a sore point with France just like the Revolutionary war was to England. "Also I'm pretty sure Austria hasn't touched a gun since WWII and I doubt he is the only one."

"Can I ask a question then?" America asked, almost cautiously, even he didn't think provoking the much, much, older Prussia was a good idea.

"I bet I can guess. You want to know why I'm coming to this anyway since I don't like guns?" Prussia predicted. America just nodded proving his guess right, so he responded. "Because I think it's important to keep up with new things no matter what we personally like. If everyone around you has a gun and good aim a sword won't help you much. Arrows might still work, but a bow and quiver are bulkier and harder to travel with."

America looked thoughtful, Prussia seemed a bit surprised at that, "Maybe someday we should have an archery contest. They always sounded fun to me."

"I definitely know several Nations that would enjoy that," Prussia agreed, but their conversation was interrupted by Canada.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but I think you two might want to start paying attention, other people are coming," Canada warned spotting several Nations entering the lobby looking for them.

Prussia started analyzing the people gathering around them, "Hmm, Switzerland; Liechtenstein; West; Finland; Sweden though I bet he's just here for Finland; Romano; Veneziano that's a surprise; oh wow Lithuania is here I knew there was a Baltic didn't expect him; what the Fritz? Poland is with him; I wonder if China knows Hong Kong is here?; and finally Netherlands I'm guessing he is who they elected to deal with the betting pool."

"Actually Netherlands can shoot well, at least he could last time we went to the range together," Canada spoke up, he had spent time shooting with several countries that had shown up, he wasn't sure how many remembered anything about him though. "And last I heard anything from Hong Kong he wasn't telling China much that didn't include business, he was feeling a bit rebellious."

"You talked to Hong Kong?" America hadn't known that.

"Well he was kind of our brother for a while," Canada reminded. "I'd actually like to talk to him more if I had the chance, it's hard to make time though even if he could notice me more regularly."

"Today might change that," Prussia broke in to tell him. "I've seen what you can do, so give them Hell." He ordered.

"I intend to," Canada responded as they walked over to the gathered nations, with America gaining their attention and leading them out and towards the range on foot since it was only a couple blocks away from the hotel.

Canada felt his pulse pound as they stepped out into the large building, the scent of gunpowder and well-oiled metal invaded his senses along with the steady popping sound of bullets flying into targets from behind the sound deadening panels.

It wouldn't be as good as being outside on his own turf, but it would do.

Setting up was simple, America got them enough booths they only had one other person to share with aside from two groups of three. He intentionally put Canada with himself, there was less chance of a mix-up when they were side by side, and they pulled Hong Kong in with them since if anything happened to him both China and England would skin them alive. Switzerland was of course with Liechtenstein in the next booth, Prussia, Germany, and Veneziano were on the other side, then Sweden and Finland, Poland and Lithuania falling in line after the Nordic duo, and finally Romano and Netherlands in the furthest one down.

It was agreed to start relatively close and work the targets back as they went, one round per distance to keep the chance of confusing one hit for another person's to a minimum. To make it interesting any bullet hitting outside the center ring would disqualify the shooter. They were all old enough that kind of marksmanship could be reasonably expected.

The first round was unsurprisingly successful, everyone was still in, and America had clapped Hong Kong on the back hard enough to send him falling into Canada, both nations glaring at the overexcited America.

"How do you put up with him?" Hong Kong asked in exasperation, pulling himself together after the shove.

"Probably the same as you do with Korea," Canada pointed out, "I just do. I can't change him so I might as well go along with it."

"Hey!" America wasn't deaf and they were in close quarters, he had heard every word.

"Sorry America, but it's true," Canada replied, happy to see Hong Kong with a small smile on his face hearing that. "If you don't hurry up we are going to miss the next round." He pointed out, making America swear quickly and turn back to the fresh target hung out for them.

The first one out was Sweden. Prussia had been right, he was mainly there for Finland, and he was another nation better adapted to a sword than a gun.

Next was Poland, though they could hear the swearing from their booth, he was obviously not happy with that.

Prussia was out next, looking irritated but not shocked. He just hated loosing.

That left Canada, America, Hong Kong, Finland, Germany, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Romano, Veneziano, Netherlands, and Lithuania.

Netherlands went out following Prussia, and Hong Kong after that though he stayed in the booth to watch Canada and America finish up.

Surprisingly Germany was next, meaning both Italies had beaten him. He just stared in shock for several long minutes before Prussia came up and smacked him on the back of the head telling him to pull himself together.

Germany's ego was saved a bit when the next one out was Veneziano. He immediately glomped onto the gruff blonde, apologizing and near sobbing. You could almost hear Romano's eyes rolling at the display.

Now it was down to seven countries. With Romano leaving next, cussing up a storm, his ties to the mafia not quite enough to get him to the end.

The remaining countries spread out so they each claimed one booth. First was America, then Canada, third was Switzerland, followed by Lichtenstein, Finland was on the other side of her, and lastly Lithuania stood tall for once. He wasn't around Russia and this was giving him back some of his confidence. Poland and Lithuania had been one of the strongest European powers during the commonwealth. They had even beaten Prussia.

America was next, and Canada definitely heard his response, but it would be best not to repeat it in polite company. Then he heard the little door to his booth open, and there was his brother extending his precious Colt out to him. "If you're going to win, do it with this," He said simply as Canada accepted the gun feeling its steady weight in his hand.

"I'll treat it with respect," He promised knowing how much the pistol meant to his brother.

"Good," And with that America left him to his work.

They had run out of room at the back of the shooting range, so instead of increasing the distance for the next rounds, they decreased the target size. The center circle would be reduced until the winner was crowned.

With the new changes, Lichtenstein was next. Her soft, "I'm sorry Brother," Affected the other ones left more than all the previous swearing.

Only Canada, Switzerland, Finland, and a bit surprisingly Lithuania were left. Now all the eliminated countries were watching with interest, Netherlands and Prussia working out the payouts for bets already decided.

No one expected Finland to be next, and though he didn't speak Finnish, Canada was pretty sure the small Nordic had just cussed them all out. Especially when even Sweden had trouble stopping the diatribe, he locked his strong arms around his very irritated 'wife' and waited for the storm to blow over.

Lithuania was next, and Canada was a little sorry about that, it was nice to see him have some confidence again. Though coming in third place in this kind of contest wasn't something to be ashamed of.

Switzerland and Canada were in adjoining booths, their targets only a few feet apart. It was a fitting set up for the final show down.

Shot after shot rang down the range, each time the target circle getting smaller and smaller, until it was the same size as the bullet itself.

The beautiful gun in his hand plus the burning drive to be seen motivated Canada to keep shooting, no matter how intimidating his opponent was.

Two shots rang out in tandem, flying towards the target, slamming through the thin paper leaving trails in their wake. One clean through the center, the other hitting the blue line marking the edge.

Every person watching simultaneously gasped when the reality hit them. Switzerland had missed.

Canada felt the smooth ivory handle in his hand as the situation slowly sank in, he'd done it. He had won, and it was with America's gun.

When he stepped out of the booth it was with trembling legs, and America was right there to wrap an arm around his shoulders and laugh in joy.

It took a few moments for Canada to join in, but soon exuberance replaced any remaining shaking. He laughed along with America, and held out the pistol for him to take back. America looked glad to have it back in his own hands. "Thank you." Canada spoke just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus.

"If I couldn't win, at least my gun got to the finish," America brushed off.

Good thing Canada had let go of the gun, because he felt a person tackle him from behind and he almost fell over, the familiar sound of Prussian laughter identified his assailant. "Prussia!" He protested, "What was that for?"

"You won! Told you to give them hell and you did." At that moment Canada wasn't sure who was happier Prussia or himself. "We need to go out and celebrate! I know where France and Spain are, and a lot of the others too."

That sounded really good after all this, "I like that idea, and it would give Netherlands the chance to hand out the money for all the bets."

"Yes!" Prussia exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air, drawing attention back to the two of them. He used the opportunity, "Anyone wanting to drown your sorrows should follow us! There is beer to be had!"

Canada found it funny no matter how much they grumbled the gathered nations still ended up following Prussia, himself, and America, out to the bar. Both Prussia and America had draped an arm over his shoulders, smiles all around, and Canada couldn't help but think everyone had to see him now. He was sandwiched firmly between two of the most attention getting Avatars around.

The bar was crowded, filled with people laughing and talking inside, with a cluster of people outside cigarette in hand. Looking around Canada noticed aside from the bartender the crowd consisted entirely of nations.

"I rented the place out before we came, and let France handle the rest," America explained when seeing the confusion on Canada's face. "I would have left that to England, but you and I both know how he can get with alcohol, so this time better to go with France."

"Good choice," Canada had just enough time to respond before he was being glomped again, this time it was France, almost like he had known they were just talking about him.

"I heard what happened, I'm so proud of you cher," France said, spinning him around and kissing his cheek.

"Unhand him Frog, he doesn't need you slobbering all over him," That was definitely England, who turned to him after berating France. Although the later still clung to him defiantly with a smirk on his face that Canada wasn't surprised about. "You've done well lad. Enjoy tonight you have earned it Canada."

That one thing was enough to make the lonely nation shine like a light bulb, "Thank you England!" He didn't specify whether it was the congratulations or the use of his name that he was showing appreciation for, but he hoped it was taken as both.

Slowly the others in the crowd who hadn't seen the contest for themselves learned the results. The general consensus was 'who that heck is Canada?' but there were a few that the name sparked memories for. Some were part of the British Commonwealth, but others were his former partners.

Needless to say alcohol started flowing and people relaxed into merriment. Well accept for one, Lithuania was once again attempting to elude Russia, but this time thanks to his showing at the range more than just Poland was backing him up. They had proof of his strength again, and were willing to fight for it.

When he got a minute to breathe Canada was able to look around a bit when he spotted it. A little stage set up in the corner of the bar. The equipment looked well used, but everything looked like it would still play just fine. That gave him an idea and he was off to ask the bartender a question followed by finding his brother. Admittedly it wasn't hard to spot America, one of the good things about his strong presence was it made it difficult to lose him in a crowd.

It took a second for America to finish up his talk with Spain so Canada could get his attention. Speaking quickly, he told his brother about his plan.

He was rewarded with a bright smile, and after finishing off the last of his beer, "Let's go for it!" America agreed.

The two of them waded back through the crowd to where Canada had spotted the instruments. A six string guitar, four string bass, electric keyboard, and basic drum set were available for general use, and by the looks of it they had been used a lot. Music must be a good way this bar attracted customers for them to just have this out. The bartender did say they could use whatever was there so he was going to make the best of the situation.

He would be remembered tonight if it killed him, they would not ask who Canada was for a good long time if the brothers pulled this off.

"Guitar or drums?" America asked, this was Canada's plan he got first dibs. Not to mention America was comfortable with both, and wouldn't mind either way.

"You can handle drums, I want the guitar," Canada decided with America shrugging and heading over to find the drumsticks.

He was a little worried about the beat up amp when he got an up close look at it, but he wasn't willing to give up. They would just have to give it a go and hope the amp held out.

By the time they had everything plugged in and America set the stool to a comfortable height for him, they had attracted some attention from the crowd. Mostly because of America being involved, but that wouldn't last long.

"What do you want to play?" America asked, stretching his arms a bit to warm up before playing.

"Hmm, know any Three Days Grace?" Canada was proud to say they were one of his bands, and they were pretty popular in America, so there was a chance his brother would know a song or two enough to play it. Though there was always Rush if that didn't work out.

America nodded, "I can do Just Like You, Never Too Late, and Break."

Canada wasn't surprised at the list, those lyrics would grab America's attention. "How about we do Break?"

"Good choice." America agreed.

A few scales later to tune and get used to the guitar, and Canada was ready. The strong steady rhythm he fell into was adrenaline pumping. Psyching himself up, and without a mic since the bar didn't have them, he started to sing. He had to push himself to get loud enough to be heard above the crowd, but music was one thing that brought out his wild side.

The first part spilled out of him loud and clear, he didn't think he'd ever been this loud and it was freeing.

_Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight, I break away_

America watched his brother transform on the stage while keeping up with him and joining his own voice in to turn up the volume of the lyrics. He loved the moments when the two of them got to sit and play music together, but this was the first time to play in front of countries that weren't England or France.

The chorus came and both their voices rose and melded together, they really did sound good together and all eyes were on them by now.

_Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places_

England had been staring up at them in awe, it was only when France shoved him forward towards the stage that he got close enough to follow his instincts. Both the boys were a little shocked when he came up beside them and grabbed the bass. It was even more amazing when he started playing without missing a single beat.

_At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're going to light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away_

A few Nations were singing with them now, but none could match the aggressiveness in the two brothers' voices. They were letting loose and it was amazing for both of them. England was on his part only rounding out the sound, he was supporting without over shadowing the boys.

Although when they got to the chorus he couldn't help himself from joining in the singing, he could relate to the lyrics just as much as his former colonies could.

_Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way  
This place is  
Take yourself to higher places_

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take (take) yourself (yourself)  
To higher places

One more repeat of the chorus and they were done. All three had pulses racing and adrenaline running through them. During the applause the two brothers sized up England.

Of course it was America who broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell us you were so good? You've heard us play before."

"America, I love playing, but I like listening too. You two are wonderful to watch when you play together like this," He admitted, carefully returning the slightly battered bass to where he got it from.

Canada decided to speak up, "There is another song I want to do, but I don't know if you will like it England."

"What is it? I might surprise you," England had never really gone into detail about his punk phase with either Canada or America.

"It's in French," Canada expanded.

There England had to sigh, "I speak it, but don't know much of the music."

"It's called Je Suis Un Homme," Canada answered the original question. "If you don't know it America I can lead you through the measures."

"I know it," America admitted, and when he noticed the odd looks, "What? I like music, and I listen to a lot of it. If it's a language I understand I've probably heard a song or two in it, plus a few I can't speak but just like the beat."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two should go ahead and do it," England approved. "Might as well do something nice for the Frog, then he'll owe me. I can't help with that one though."

"I'm just happy you came up here for this one." Canada assured, attempting a tentative hug and actually getting one back. That was rare.

Taking England's exit as the queue to start the next song, Canada looked over to his brother, it was up to him to get the first beat going.

For this song the base line was smooth and deep toned, and after a few measures of the drum Canada fell into line with the guitar, and started off the song.

_Je suis un homme de cro-magnon  
Je suis un singe ou un poisson  
Sur la terre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

It had been a long time since Canada had heard America say more than two words in French, but he was managing to keep up with the lyrics, his Cajun accent giving a rougher sound to the song but it wasn't unpleasant.

_Je suis un seul puis des millions  
Je suis un homme au coeur de lion  
A la guerre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

During that part the sound of the keyboard joined in the song, plus a female voice backing them up. Turning a bit Canada spotted Belgium instead of the expected Seychelles. The pretty blonde woman just winked at him and kept playing.

_Je suis un homme plein d'ambitions  
Belle voiture et belle maison  
Dans la chambre, dans le salon  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

Canada looked out and saw many tapping fingers, and the countries who spoke French were singing along with the on stage trio a bit quieter so they didn't disrupt the good singing coming from them. The rest of the song passing in a blur of sound and voices.

_Je fais l'amour et la révolution  
Je fais le tour de la question  
J'avance, avance à reculons  
Oui je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

_Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons_

_J'ai fait le monde à ma façon  
Coulé dans l'or et le béton  
Corps en cage et coeur en prison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

_Assis devant ma télévision  
Je suis de l'homme la négation  
Pur produit de consommation  
Mais mon compte est bon, mon compte est bon_

_Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons_

_C'est moi le maître du feu, le maître du jeu  
Le maître du monde, et vois ce que j'en ai fait  
Une terre glacée, une terre brûlée  
La terre des hommes que les hommes abandonnent!_

_Je suis un homme au pied du mur  
Comme une erreur de la nature  
Sur la terre, sans d'autres raisons  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

_Je suis un homme et je mesure  
Toute l'horreur de ma nature  
Pour ma peine, ma punition  
Moi je tourne en rond, je trourne en rond_

The last notes faded into oblivion and the crowd erupted into cheers. That had been amazing. Canada was smiling brightly as he swung the guitar strap over his head and put it down, America doing the same with drum sticks. When they were next to each other Belgium came over, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. "This is one of my favorite songs, and you were so good I couldn't help myself from joining in. I hope you don't mind."

"You were amazing, anytime you feel like doing that you should," That was not America. Canada had a side of him that enjoyed complimenting people. He always wanted people to feel good, especially if they took the time to notice him.

"Yeah, Canada and I don't get to play with each other very much, it was nice for it not to be just the two of us," America added.

"And you America, I didn't know you spoke French so well." Most countries could speak multiple languages, but the vast majority of dealings in the modern world were done in English. No one was quite sure what languages the younger ones had managed to pick up.

"Takes me a bit to remember everything, but I can speak it." America admitted.

"You're accent is unusual but I like it," She confessed, and it was then that Canada decided he might want to leave the two of them alone. Sounded like they were hitting it off.

Spotting Netherlands at the bar he decided to go talk to him, possibly warn him about his sister getting close to America. Not that America would hurt her, but it was a brother's initiative to know what was happening so they could protect their siblings.

Too bad he didn't make it that far, a strong green clothed arm came out of the crowd stopping him cold, "I want to talk to you." Switzerland said in his normal taciturn voice. "First you beat me, and then you play music like that? Who the hell are you?"

For the millionth time he gave his standard answer, "I'm Canada."

"I know that," The neutral nation snapped, making Canada blink in shock, "There has to be more to you than a name, so I want you to talk to me and tell me how it is you could beat me."

Canada found himself nodding in bemusement not quite sure what was happening. "Do you want to talk here?"

"Too loud," Switzerland looked around with a scowl, "We should go back to the hotel. I walked Lichtenstein back for bed before I came here. We will have to use your room as long as we won't be waking anyone up. I guess we could just sit in the lobby if that happens."

"I share with America, and I doubt he will be coming back any time soon." He explained, pointing to where his brother was still chatting up Belgium.

"Fine, then let's go." Switzerland decided, with Canada following the older nation out of the bar and back towards the hotel.

France saw them leave and he turned to England, "Well that's going to be interesting," He stated pointing out the two blondes.

"Is that who I think it is?" England was too absorbed in watching his ex-colony to care about France invading his personal space, which is saying something.

"Oui, our little Canada is headed out with the Nation he just beat at a shooting contest," France responded.

"Should I be worried about him?" England did feel bad for forgetting him on occasions, but to be fair he had a lot of different colonies coming and going all the time. He knew Canada existed unlike most others, but when he saw him around he was usually so busy he mistook him for America. It wasn't intentional, and he was at least attempting to get better about it. Like tonight for instance it had been nice to spend time with both brothers.

France's laughter broke into his thoughts, "It is not dear sweet Canada we need be concerned about."

"What are you getting at Frog?" England snapped back, not liking the tone France was using.

The grin plastered across France's face was not doing anything to ease his nerves, "Canada is no more innocent then Amerique. Probably less so by now."

"Just what have you been teaching him?!" England demanded.

"Only what he asks of me," France responded honestly, and England did believe him because he had heard that tone many times before and knew what it meant. "Plus I know you have given Amerique lessons of your own."

"They weren't lessons, at least, not like that," England protested but didn't deny he had experiences with America.

"Believe what you will," France replied with a shrug, "Just know I have taught Canada as much about taking care of himself as I have about taking care of others."

"At least you can do something right," England grumbled.

Another chuckle from France, "Oh Angleterre you never change."

"Why should I?" He groused.

"Good question," France refused to take the bait, but he did capitalized on how close England had let him get and hugged him while kissing his neck. "You played wonderfully tonight.

England didn't pull away from him.

Meanwhile Switzerland and Canada had gotten back to the younger's room. Once there, he opened the bottle of wine he had stuck in the fridge on the first night there. It was far cheaper and easier to drink booze you brought yourself than anything the hotel might sell.

The thoughts running through his head while they talked and drank were all along the lines of, 'I haven't done anything with him before, I wonder what's going to happen?'

A/N I'm stopping this here for now. Sorry, but this turned into a monster of a first chapter. I just kept writing and writing. I need to stop for a while, I want to do this right. I promise there will be more to Canada/Switzerland than this short little tease at the end. I just don't have it in me to write it out yet.


End file.
